


Above The Storm [Art]

by swensundayshow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Injury Recovery, Slow Burn, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swensundayshow/pseuds/swensundayshow
Summary: The odds of being attacked by a shark are 1 in 11 million. Somehow, Emma became the lucky number one.Or, the love story where Emma's a surfer chick who gets attacked by shark and has to spend lots and lots of time in physical therapy with a really hot milf doctor, otherwise known as Regina Mills.





	Above The Storm [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Above The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473613) by [villanellemills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanellemills/pseuds/villanellemills). 

> I can't even express how grateful I am that I got the chance to make this fanart for Ili. She's such a great writer - see for yourself!
> 
> Feedback appreciated x

[Above The Storm [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473613/chapters/48580544)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Above The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473613) by [villanellemills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanellemills/pseuds/villanellemills)


End file.
